ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dynamic Duo (2016 film)
Following Bane and Talia's attack on Gotham, Bruce Wayne puts back on the Batman mantle, and acquainted by Dick Grayson, who becomes Robin, as they follow the ice cold, Mr. Freeze. Premieres 2016 Characters Lead Roles on the Film's poster: *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Christian Bale) - now restarts his day as Batman, and keeps the Bat-Cave to where he started from "The Dark Knight", and also lives in Wayne Tower, now that Wayne Manor has became an orphanage, in the end, Realizes the True Nature of the Dark Knight! *Dick Grayson/Robin (Shia LaBeouf) - trained by both Batman and Nightwing, in the end, Becomes the Robin of the Knight! *Commissioner James Gordon (Gary Oldman) - in the end, Rebuilds an even bigger Batsignal! *Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) - now a head of Wayne Manor as an orphanage, in the end, Remodels the old Wayne family portrat! *Barbara Gordon (Kristen Stewart) - Dick's love interest, her mother allowed her to stay with Jim under one condition, she does not get into any danger, in the end, decides to become Batgirl! *Lucius Fox (Morgan Freeman) - in the end,aids Alfred! *Vicki Vale (Sarah Michelle Gellar) - the new reporter of Gotham City, after the death of Mike Engel in Bane's attack in "The Dark Knight Rises", in the end, when asked by Hugo Strange, if she knows anything about Batman's identity, she replies, "No", and sees Batman uptop on a roof, she meets him, and bids farewell before kissing him. *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Hugo Weavng) - the main antagonist, he was fascinated by freezing animals, his wife, Nora was very ill, he started to find diamonds as gifts for Nora, and he is struggling to find a cure for her, while starting a new ice age, in the end, is sent to Arkham Asylum! *Branden Craddock (Guy Pearce) - the secondary antagonist, the descendent of Gentleman Jim Craddock, he is the new C.E.O. of GothCorp after Ferris Boyle is killed by Mr. Freeze, he has deduced Batman's identity thanks to a dying Ra's al Ghul 11 years ago in "Batman Begins", he believes Batman to be the descendent of Nighthawk, whom killed his descendent, in the end, Frozen by Mr. Freeze, when revealed he killed Nora Fries! Roles that are not on the Film's poster: *Harvey Bullock (Oliver Platt) - in the end, owes Batman an apology for his harsh words! *Renee Montonya (Penelope Cruz) - in the end, She gets into trusting the Dark Knight! *Sarah Essen-Gordon (Michelle Pfeiffer) - Jim Gordon's new wife, in the end, gets killed by Joker in the end of the film! *Edward Skeevers (Tim Meadows) - the tertiary antagonist, the head of the Skeevers Crime Family,He was killed by Craddock! *Tony Zucco (John Goodman) - killer of Dick Grayson's parents, He ends up in Black Gate Prison, and revealed to be working with Talia'al'ghul! *John Grayson (Bill Paulman) - Dick Grayson's father, who was killed by Edward Skeevers and Tony Zucco *Mary Grayson (Julia Roberts) - Dick Grayson's mother, who was killed by Edward Skeevers and Tony Zucco *Hugo Strange (Brian Cox) - the new psychiatrist of Arkham Asylum, in the end, interigates Mr. Freeze! *Nora Fries (Moon Bloodgood) - Mr. Freeze's wife, she is kept in a test tube safe by Freeze, near the end, he took her to GothCorp to activate a switch on Vicki Vale and to switch her health into Nora's, in the end, revealed to be alive under Wayne Interprises care! *Robin John Blake/Nightwing (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - helps Dick train to become Robin, in the end, Tells Robin that He'll be watching! *Ferris Boyle (Marton Csokas) - killed by Mr. Freeze for shutting him down and preventing him from curing Nora *Mad Hatter (J.P. Manoux) - one of the villains captured by Batman and Robin when he attempted to kidnap a girl to dress her like Alice and use tech *Penguin (Philip Seymour Hoffman) - captured by Batman and Robin when he attempted to have his birds steal jewelery *Joker (Ryan Gosling) - captured by Batman and Robin when he, Harley and his men attempted to rob a bank *Harley Quinn (Kristen Bell) *Scarecrow (Cilian Murphy) - captured by Batman and Robin when he attemped to rob gold *Blockbuster - tried to steal a giant gold, until he was stopped by Batman and Robin *Jonah Hex (Josh Brolin) - makes a cameo warning Batman about Craddock's descendent *Gentleman Jim Craddock (Jonathan Pryce) - in the 18th century, he was shot dead by Nighthawk *Nighthawk (Johnny Depp) - in the 18th century, he shot Jim Craddock to death *Cinnamon (Christy Carlson Romano) - in the 18th century, she accompanied Nighthawk into taking down Gentleman Jim Craddock Plot On a boat at a party, Ferris Boyle (Marton Csokas), the ruthless head of GothCorp is confronted by Mr. Freeze (Hugo Weaving), as he robs off jewelery from women, including Vicki Vale (Sarah Michelle Gellar). Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Syncopy Films